Hot Summer Night
by Cleone
Summary: A hot night alone with Riza Hawkeye can make one certain fire alchemist pretty horny. One Shot. RoyxRiza. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


**READ THIS FIRST!**

**Okay, this is my first FMA fic. On top of that, I've only seen up to episode 15 of the series, which means that I have very limited knowledge of FMA. I'm begging you, PLEASE BE GENTLE!**

**And if you didn't already see in the summary, the pairing is Roy/Riza. **

**Hot Summer Night**

Roy leaned back in his chair and sighed. Not only was it 2 in the morning and not only was the temperature 100 degrees, he was stuck at the headquarters still working!

'And I don't even get a bonus for this,' he thought sourly.

But at least he didn't have to endure this pain alone.

Roy glanced over at a table in the corner of the room where his subordinate was working as well. Riza's face was flushed with exhaust and sweat as she flicked through pages of numerous books and publications. Roy had often asked through the night if she wanted to take a break or even go home, but she refused and continued with her work.

Roy raised his eyebrow in interest and rested his arms behind his head as Riza lifted the edge of her shirt and wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

'Hmmm…lacy.'

Riza glanced over at him. "Something wrong, Sir ?

Roy shook his head. "No. No, it's fine."

Riza continued to stare at him for a moment before returning to the book she was paging through. Roy leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

'I must work, too. I can't have Riza doing everything."

Roy lifted his pen and looked down at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He thought for a moment, tapping the pen on his desk. But alas, after just a few seconds, he threw the pen down in defeat and once again leaned back lazily in his chair.

"It's too hot to work tonight," he grumbled.

"Hmmm…"

Roy looked over at Riza once more. Her eyes were half shut as they scanned over a page in a book and sweat continued to pour down her face and dripped onto her chest (the "onto her chest" part was what had captivated Roy).

Roy blinked a few times and ran his eyes up and down Riza's slender body as she worked. She really was a pretty young woman, especially with the jacket of her uniform now lying in a bundle on the floor and her tight black shirt exposed, her face shining with perspiration and flushed pink, and her blonde hair now hanging down by her shoulders.

Riza must've noticed his gaze and once again stopped her work. "Sir?"

Roy didn't respond. Of course, it was just plain _wrong _to think of Riza as more than just a subordinate. They worked with each other, and that was it. A relationship that was more intimate than that would simply be impossible. Or at least, that was what Roy thought.

Roy sighed deeply and picked himself up off the chair. He walked across the room and stared out the window that was right next to the table at which Riza worked. Riza ignored him.

Roy cleared his throat as his eyes wandered outside. The moon was shining brightly, casting a heavenly glow on the streets below them. The stars twinkled in the deep blue sky, and a light breeze blew through the trees, causing the leaves to quiver slightly. It was a beautiful summer night. The perfect night to spend with a single, pretty lady.

And once again, his thoughts turned to the other person in the room.

Roy gulped and turned his head to look at Riza, who was still busy looking through an old newspaper. The way she turned the pages, the way she'd groan and stretch her arms out, the way she did _everything…_it was all so graceful and smooth and perfect.

"Beautiful," Roy whispered under his breath.

Riza stopped in the middle of turning the newspaper over. She slowly raised her head, a mixture of confusion and surprise on her face.

"S-Sir?"

Roy's lip trembled. Despite what his mind was saying about how a romantic relationship with this woman was just improbable…

Oh dear god how his body wanted her. _Badly. _

_NO! _His mind screamed. _It's practically illegal! What will the others think of you?_

Roy ignored the voice in his head and banged his hands right on the newspaper Riza was looking through, causing many loose papers to fly to the ground and Riza to shake.

"Sir," her voice shook. "Wh-what are you-"

_Idiot! _Yelled that voice in his head.

Roy leaned forward and stared right into Riza's eyes. So beautiful, so mesmerizing…

"Riza…" was the only thing that he could say.

"Sir…"

Roy held a finger to her lips. What he was doing, not even he was sure of. But he knew if he didn't do _something _about this feeling that was surging through his body, he would go insane. The air was so stuffy and hot...

Riza's whole body was shaking now and she tried to pull away from Roy. "Please Sir-"

"No!" Roy hissed, grabbing her trembling arms. "Not 'Sir'… 'Roy'."

Riza's shaking started to subside and she stared right back into his eyes. "Roy…"

"Riza…"

Without thinking, Roy gently touched Riza's chin and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Riza gasped and immediately pulled away.

"Sir, I mean, Roy! Isn't this…wrong?"

Roy smiled warmly and immediately answered her, "No."

He pulled her into another kiss and this time she didn't resist. It started out innocent and sweet, their soft lips just touching and getting accustomed to this incredible feeling, but soon after Roy pushed his tongue lightly against Riza's lips and she opened shyly, allowing Roy to explore a little more. His tongue quickly found hers and they pressed against each other lightly, and soon developed a sort of dance and rhythm that each one was comfortable with.

Riza's shaky hands crawled up to the edge of Roy's shirt (his uniform jacket had been disposed long ago when he was "working") and slowly pulled it over his head. Her hands reached to his back and she gently ran her fingertips down his spine, causing pleasant waves of shivers to course through the mans' body.

The kiss was broken and the two stared at one another lovingly.

"Roy."

"Riza."

Roy swept all the papers and books off the table and carefully lifted Riza on to it. Work was to be forgotten for now. Tonight he was going to focus on _her. _

Roy climbed onto the table and straddled the nervous yet anxious Riza. He caressed her cheek. Her skin…so soft…

"Go on," he gestured to her. "Lie down."

Riza nodded and awkwardly laid herself down in front of Roy. Roy bent down and kissed her neck lightly as his hands made their way to her black, sweaty shirt. Riza moaned quietly.

"Say my name," Roy whispered into her ear, pulling her shirt off and throwing in onto the ground.

"Roy," Riza's voice choked.

"Again," he said, reaching to Riza's back, unclipping the bra, and tossing it onto the ground.

"Roy!" Riza groaned, her hands now running through Roy's soft, black hair.

"Again!" Roy buried his head into Riza's chest.

Riza's body arched back and she screamed out her lover's name.

"ROY!"

And with that being the last word said, the night wore on.

**A/N: (blushes and scratches head) Uh heh heh heh…yeah. Pretty bad, eh? Oh yeah and can you please tell me if this fic should be rated T or M? I rated it M just to be safe.**


End file.
